Funny Bone City
Funny Bone City is home to Funny Bone Factory and Mr. Junichi Saito. The first time Poor Boy can travel here is after Mr. Yamada steals the Love Letter Set and removes the rock from the train tracks. One must obtain a ticket from Worldly Desire Temple or have a Permanent Pass to travel here. The only way to access the factory is to give a "Classified Ad" to Batayan. Funny Bone Factory The Funny Bone Factory is the key point of interest in Funny Bone City. It is home to five of the six Underground Residents that can be found in Funny Bone City. Junichi Saito, after confronting Mr. Yamada, suggests becoming an employee at the factory and getting promoted enough to surprise him. In exchange, he would return Mr. Suzuki's stolen "Love Paper". Factory Under Construction The first time you see this section, it will be located at 827. You'll be prompted to take part in an exercise routine which involves pressing three buttons at points where the music changes. Doing it right, earns a Cold Sweet Potato. Missing even one step results in losing 18 hearts. Aside from a "Funny Letter" from Henorou Henoyama to Scarecrow of Scarecrow Field, nothing special occurs or is found here. The hiding place is under a tarp. Operating Factory Here is where Batayan will be working inside a building with assembly lines purportedly used for bottling "Funny Cola". Here, a few employees talk about Funny Cola and seem to be fans of the product. When you become President, you can fire Batayan. The hiding place is in either of two large crates. Factory Under Demolition The worker in the back corner in the Wrecking Ball will only perform while Poor Boy is near. Walking away will cause him to pause until you return. You must be quick in talking to the employees if you expect to talk to him. His partner shouting for him to go or stop knows the location of the vault and suggests "borrowing" some funds... but he doesn't have access to the tram. The hiding place is inside one of three tipped barrels. New Factory Site Almost all of these workers are dissatisfied with their job but are near retirement anyway. The hiding place is by the portable toilet to the left of the entrance. When able to stow away here, the Lazy Security Guard will leave behind a "Gold Poopie" in the portable worth 2500z.* When you become President, you will be able to fire the worker shouting orders to the Plow Driver. Fire the driver and he'll thank and kiss you... and skip-for-joy out the door. Note: * Sometimes the Security Guard will leave behind a Huge Poopie worth only 3z. The Vault The Vault is not part of the tour and you must hide from the Lazy Security Guard and use the tram to reach it. Once the Vault is opened, you can collect the "Boss Card" which makes you Company President, granting you the ability to fire employees. Talk to Junichi afterward to gain the "Love Paper". Underground Residents Inside the factory, the URs can only be encounter after you have stowed away inside. *At the entrance to the factory, you'll encounter Ad Balloon. *At the Working Factory, you'll find both Robot-King and Box-Man. *At the Demolition site, you'll find Mecha-Yodzilla. *At the New Factory Site, you'll find Jigsaw. *At the Vault, you'll find Swimmer Daniel. You must travel here on the tram first thing to avoid missing him. Trivia *The Operation Chief, Henorou Henoyama, will always return after being fired. *The tour guide, Henoko Henomura, cannot be fired. Neither can Security Guards. *Firing a substantial force of laborers will move the section from the 800s to the 700s. For example, section 827 will move to 794. *The Plow Driver can be fired repeatedly and will always kiss you. However, only the first kiss will be counted toward the total. When you go to sleep, Dad will refer to him simply as "Worker." *Aside from the wrecking ball driver, two other workers do not move unless you are there to watch them. One is the worker pushing a wheelbarrow at the Construction site and the other is the Plow Driver. *At exactly 12:00 AM, checking in one of the bushes outside of Funny Bone Factory will result in a strange, small, naked mystery man to run to the bathroom and back to the bushes. If you go to use the bathroom after this happens you will find 500z.